What You See is What You Get
by Hyrate
Summary: Aftermath of Ogami and Sakura's kiss on chapter 226. The group need to stay at Heike's place with an unexpected 'female' guest that was once a 'male'. SPOILERS AHEAD. LEMONxLEMON! Explicit Content! Rated- M! Back off wee readers!


**-What You See is What You Get-**

-_Hyrate-_

**_-may contain SPOILERS from recent manga chapters that have not been released in English yet-_**

**_WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT/NOT SUITABLE TO AGES UNDER 18_**

**_LEMON x LEMON ALERT!_**

**_R&R: READ at your own RISK!_**

_i so apologize for my 'bed gremmer'_

* * *

Sakura blinked her eyes open and found herself staring at the ceiling. Everything was dark.

Then something beside her whimpered. She looked around and saw Dog watching her with great excitement and concern. Sakura stared at him and then smiled.

"Dog... you were worried...?"

Dog wiggled her tail and then licked her cheek. Sakura slowly got up and embraced her pet. She then looked up at the dark room and at the door standing slightly ajar.

"Where's everybody?" she wondered aloud.

A knot formed in her stomach as she slid her slender legs down the floor. She was wearing a night gown that exposes her legs. She saw rolls of bandage on her right leg and more on her arms and shoulder. She paused for a moment to remember why she was in such a state. She recalled going after the Prime Minister... then the void... remembered Ogami being consumed by flames... Kanda-sensei... Yuki... Toki arriving... killing his father...

Before Sakura knew it, she was running in her barefoot. She could not recognized the hall she was running on, but she used her instincts and Dog's barking to show her the way. A nervous sweat drop was at the side of her head as she continued running.

With Dog's last bark, she saw an open door down the narrow corridor. She drove herself toward it shouting-

"Everyone!"

Prince, Yuki, Heike and Yukihina-who was now a beautiful girl- all looked up at her from the dining table.

"Sakurakouji!" Prince blurted out as she looked at her in surprise, "you're awake! Are you okay?"

"I..." she hesitated, not knowing what to do.

"Looks like the princess is awake finally," Heike said rather suspiciously with his body covered in bandages. Even so, he was still able to give that glamorous smile and twinkling eyes that made whatever he was thinking suspicious. "I wonder if somebody gave you your magical _kiss?"_

Sakura saw Yukihina look daggers at Heike and she remembered.

"Nyanmaru..." Yuki muttered with leveled eyes.

Sakura absorbed what her eyes could see and then felt the tight knot in her stomach disappeared. Everyone was okay, she thought, everyone... but then Sakura remembered another _one_ who wasn't in the picture.

"Sakura," said a voice that made Sakura almost jump. She looked behind her and saw Ogami standing there and watching her with wonder in his eyes.

"Ogami!" she said his name that somewhat made her at ease.

Ogami was watching her very closely as he said, "as to be expected... the moment you open your eyes your nose automatically brought you to the kitchen."

"W-what?" she said, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment, "that's not true!"

Ogami smirked at her.

"I just took the basin out of your room when I saw you running towards here. It made me think you were so hungry."

"Ogaimi!"

"Oh, look at those lovebirds," Heike's dull voice suddenly brought back Ogami and Sakura to the other presence around, "I'd bring this kind of lovely talk in a private room if I were you, right? Yukihina-_san_?"

Yukihina didn't say anything but sent a cold chilling look at the pervert beside her.

"L-lovebirds?" Sakura found herself asking dumbly as she looked from Heike to Yukihina.

Prince blinked at her, "Sakurakouji... don't tell me you don't remember?"

"Don't remember what?" she asked blankly.

"My my... you've got a really challenging girl there, Ogami-_kun_," said Toki's familiar voice as he joined the group, coming from the other side of the hall and standing on Sakura's right, "Imagine not even remembering a girl's supposed to be 'most unforgettable moment'? Your confession must've sucked big time, Ogami-_kun_,"

He tapped Ogami at the shoulder and snickered. Ogami brushed his hand away.

"Don't mind him, Sakura," he said as he turned to Sakura- only to find she was not there any longer.

Ogami blinked in surprise and then looked at the hallway. He distinctly saw a long black hair vanish around the corner. Beside him, Toki was almost having a spasm of laughter.

"I didn't think you'd be easily dumped, Ogami! Hahahahaha!"

Ogami gave Toki the basin of water and then ran after Sakura.

Toki looked down at the basin with shoulders still shaking.

"What the hell am I suppose to do with this?" he asked when he got over his laugh.

"You're having too much fun," Heike muttered as he stood up, "Now I wonder what those two will be up to. This is my house and I ought to know."

He felt someone pull the hem of his clothes. Looking back, he saw Yukihina staring at him coldly but determinedly not letting go of his shirt. Heike raised an eyebrow.

"Sit down," Yukihina said quietly that sent chills to other people inside the kitchen.

To be ordered like that, the other code breakers thought, would really make you obey... but this is Heike we're talking about... so all the young code breakers merely watched with hold breathes as Heike's lips twitched.

"You're telling me to...?"

"Sit down." Yukihina repeated with a cold stare as an answer.

Heike stared at her, and then grinned evilly as he sat down.

"What a lovely company you are, Yukihina. It's a good thing you are a _girl._"

Even Toki's jaw dropped.

* * *

Sakura closed the door behind her with uneven breaths. She felt cold, felt nervous because then she just remembered Ogami's kiss.

Ogami's _real_ kiss.

Sakura felt her heart pump wildly against her chest as she remembered. She touched her lips and then became teary eyed.

_Ogami's kiss._

There was a knock on the door.

"Sakura?" came Ogami's voice.

Sakura froze not knowing what to do.

"O-Ogami!" she said in such a high pitched tone.

"Sakura, open the door."

"Eehh? B-but..."

"Open it... I want to talk to you about something."

"W-well... can't we... talk about it later?"

Sakura backed out of the door looking flustered. Dog, who's been squashed between her breast, jumped down and barked at the door once. Then slowly, Sakura obligingly opened the door slightly and nervously. She opened it only enough for Dog to scamper outside.

Ogami stared at her coldly.

"Let me in," he said quietly.

Sakura gulped at how cold he was and tried to makes excuses for herself.

"Y-you can't enter yet... the room's messy... I'm gonna clean it first."

She closed the door sharply, but then Ogami suddenly stuck his one hand at it with eyes still at her.

"Ogami!" Sakura opened the door wide in concern, "did you hurt your hand?"

Ogami did not speak as he entered and closed the door behind him and before Sakura knew what was happening, Ogami swoop her from her feet and pinned her down the bed with him on top.

"Ogami!" she cried as she felt his strong hands pressing her wrists firmly on the bed, "what're you doing?"

"I should ask you the same," Ogami said quietly with intent eyes on her, "what are _you_ doing?"

"Huh?"

"Are you dumping me?"

"Eh?"

"I ask you if you're dumping me." Ogami said so seriously that made Sakura stare at him for a second. His eyes were searching her and it was the first time that she felt Ogami look at her with such intensive eyes.

"Why are you acting like nothing happened?" Ogami said with a rather pained expression, his breath almost next to hers as he spoke, "I told you it wasn't a mistake, didn't I? I told you, what you see is what you get... I love you..."

Sakura saw his expression and it made her own nervousness go away.

It wasn't a dream after all.

"But Ogami..." she said with a little smile on her face, "I'm not dumping you..."

She rose from the bed and kissed him on the lips.

Ogami's eyes widened as he felt her soft lips touch his. He let go of her and wrapped his arms on her tender body. He embraced her tightly and the two kissed passionately for a long time.

Sakura felt her heart beat in excitement as she kissed Ogami and wished she could just kiss him every single hour of her life. Ogami, on the other hand, didn't care for anything at the moment but to touch and love that precious girl.

He slowly lay her on the bed and stared at her while leaning on his uninjured arm.

"I love you, Sakurakouji Sakura."

Sakura knew she was blushing furiously and was glad the room was dark. Ogami lowered his lips to her again and they kissed once more. It was almost a natural thing for them.

And Ogami became bolder as his free hand slid down her curve, then down to her legs.. he squeezed her buttocks, making her feel a flutter of excitement, before slipping his hand in the middle of her thigh.

Sakura gasped and the two looked at one another.

Ogami gave her a meaningful look. Sakura closed her eyes in return and he kissed her for it.

"Ogami..." she whispered, breathing unevenly as his touch rouse her body, "your hand..."

"...is working," he finished as he pull her night gown up and take possession of her exposed breasts. Sakura gasped again and pressed her lips tight when she felt Ogami's lips suck her right.

"Ohhh!"

Ogami became aggressive with his attack. He had seen a lot of female bodies... but never was he more attracted than Sakura's... he knew she's the only one who could make her feel that way.

He pushed her legs apart and continued rousing her with his fingers while his mouth was savoring her healthy bosoms. They were so soft it was making him more livelier than usual. Sakura was crying.

"Ogami...ohh... I feel different..."

"You're responding very well," he said as he removed his own clothes and rubbed her nipples, "you're body likes what were doing... you're body is amazing... Sakura..."

"Oh, don't!" Sakura gasped again when he felt him slid down her legs, "Ogami- don't look there! It's embarrassing!"

"Why?" he asked with a small smile, "I like everything about you, Sakura..."

He touched both her thigh and pushed them apart even more. Sakura was breathing above with eyes tightly close.

"Wonderful..." was all Ogami said as he dived in and kissed her untouched womanhood. Sakura gave in and cried in excitement as Ogami continued to rouse her.

"Ohh... wait... Ogami... I feel different..."

Ogami was glad he could make her feel... the response of her beautiful body was beyond his imagination. He continued pleasing her, until he felt her limits. He slowly got up with a lick of tongue at the side of his mouth. Proceeding up, he touched his manhood and called her attention.

"Sakura."

Sakurakouji looked down at him wearily. She saw what he was holding and caught her breath.

"Ogami," she started as she slowly got up and faced him, "y-your thing..."

Ogami gave her a wicked smile and encourage her to touch him. With a face as red as tomato, she took hold of his manhood. Ogami felt his spine jerk away at the sudden touch of her hand. No one had ever touched him there. Only Sakura. He loved Sakura even more.

Sakura didn't need telling. She faced his manhood and without further hesitation gave him her help.

Ogami closed his eyes in ecstasy.

Sakura was good. So good. He was already so hard. He was ready.

And the two passionately kissed again as they laid together.

Ogami did his last act and entered her.

"Oh... Ogami... you're so hard...ahh... ahhh!"

Sakura's cry was very provoking to his ear.

He never thought that sound would be so provocative.

And he went on.

* * *

Toki re-entered the kitchen door with a lost look and a grim smile on his face. On his hands were the basin and Dog, who was squirming away but was not allowed to.

"Toki?" Prince said as she and Yuki looked up, "what's up? Why do you look like you've got a hang over or something? I thought you're gonna give that basin to Rei?"

Toki snapped in attention and cleared his throat.

"Yeah? Well... I don't think they'd be needing it till later... damn that Ogami..."

"What're you talking about?" Prince muttered while Yuki continued to look bored.

Toki scratched his head.

"Never mind... my ears just full that's all... hn? Where's Yukihina and Heike?"

"They went out arguing about something. Maybe their back in their own room."

Toki turned his back on them with a grin on his face.

"Their room my ass...I'll go check..." he muttered, "I wonder if my ears can still take this jealousy... damn, I hope I had Ogami's lustful fire..."

Yuki followed Toki's back with his eyes.

"Want more rice, Yuki?" Prince asked animatedly.

Yuki blinked at her and then nodded.

"There's plenty of noise in this house tonight," he remarked.

* * *

**-THE END-**


End file.
